


Первый день лета

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Тема и ключи: Нечисть, карта, письмо, неожиданная встречаРазмер: мини, 1982 словаПейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк, Стив РоджерсРейтинг: практически GКатегория: слэшЖанр: зарисовкаВселенная: MCUКраткое содержание: если ты достаточно упрямая сволочь...Предупреждения: смерть персонажа, упоминается вканонный стегги
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 60





	Первый день лета

От последнего дня своей жизни Стив ожидал чего угодно, но не этого. Мелькнуло даже в голове: может быть, так и сходят с ума? Может, путешествие во времени заставило что-то невидимое в его голове разладиться, и поэтому он начал видеть то, чего видеть никак не мог?

Но Тони был здесь. Стоял между окном, в котором плескалась луна, и маленьким комодом, в который без труда уместились все скудные пожитки Стива, когда пришло время переезжать в тот самый дом престарелых, где умерла Пегги. Стив не слишком разбирался в галлюцинациях, но вряд ли они могли быть настолько подробными: в лунной луже, текущей из окна, видны были даже крошечные дырочки, прожжённые искрами сварки, на любимой футболке Тони, и звезда реактора светилась совсем как прежде.

Стив издал какой-то невнятный звук, и Тони покачал головой и приложил палец к губам. Скользнул ближе — бесшумно, как будто… к чёрту, так и было. Потрясённый догадкой, Стив уставился на начищенный пол и убедился в этом тут же.

— Ты не отбрасываешь тени, — прошептал он. Горло перехватило, как в ангине — в последние дни он постоянно чем-нибудь болел, сыворотка, если верить доктору Чо, иссякала и отказывала, с каждым днём быстрее. — Тони… ты привидение?

Тони задумчиво поскрёб щёку и подошёл ближе. Сделалось видно, что сквозь него просвечивают предметы.

— Нечисть, а как же. Только не поднимай крик на всю эту богадельню, — попросил он хрипловатым шёпотом, и Стива всего окатило молодым, острым, болезненным чувством узнавания. Он столько лет уже не слышал этого голоса иначе, как в записи, уже не надеялся услышать снова — и вот. — И да, не отбрасываю, но пить из тебя кровь тоже не собираюсь, я пришёл с миром.

Стив сипло рассмеялся — совсем тихо, на большее не хватало дыхания. Если говорить о том, кто из кого выпил больше крови, то в их с Тони негласном соревновании он явно был на первом месте — впрочем, какие могут быть счёты, когда один давно уже в могиле, а второй на её краю?

— Я ужасно рад тебя видеть, Тони, — просто сказал он. Тони явно удивился, но кивнул, перетёк ещё ближе, и Стив протянул руку, силясь его коснуться. Пальцы прошли насквозь, а руку неприятно дёрнуло, как от электрического разряда.

— Не получится, — прошелестел Старк. — Я сейчас что-то вроде проекции, голограммы. До сих пор не до конца разобрался, как работает вся эта штука, в ней многовато допущений и противоречивых данных, но я всё-таки однажды разгадаю эту хрень.

— Загробная жизнь не может быть хренью, — возмутился Стив, чувствуя себя поразительно, изумительно живым. Артритные суставы ныли, как и прежде, он был слабее котёнка и только вчера до смерти напугал заглянувшего в гости Сэма, зашедшись в астматическом кашле, но Тони — пусть призрак, пусть мираж или галлюцинация умирающего мозга, неважно! — был рядом. Прежним… ну хорошо, почти прежним, но это было совсем неважно. — Отнесись к ней с уважением, Тони.

— Узнаю тебя, капитан, — фыркнул тот и склонился над ним. — Понимаешь, для тебя они хотели всё сделать обычным порядком — чёрный тоннель, белый свет в конце, — но я решил, что это неправильно. Нельзя тебе умирать насовсем, Кэп, это просто нечестно.

Стив уставился на него во все глаза.

— Не думаю, что у меня есть выбор, — возразил он, — все умирают, Тони.

— Ни черта подобного, — Старк снова поскрёб щёку, как делал всегда в моменты крайней задумчивости, и Стиву сделалось интересно, о чём именно он сейчас размышляет. Смерть — не механизм, её не починишь и не настроишь иначе, будь ты хоть сто раз гением механики… или нет? Могло ли быть так, что?.. — Стив. Мне нужно спросить тебя кое о чём, и от ответа будет многое зависеть, так что напрягись, ладно?

— Попытаюсь, — Стив сумел-таки подтянуться в постели и сесть. С нового ракурса Тони показался ему ещё красивей — наверное, иначе и не бывает, когда так долго не видел кого-то, что уже и надеяться перестал, а он вдруг взял — и пришёл, без сомнений и запросто. — Только если это что-нибудь из твоей ужасной физики…

Тони тихо рассмеялся, и последние мысли о том, что он может быть галлюцинацией, исчезли. Разве они смеются? Конечно, нет.

— О физике тебя спрашивать бесполезно, — Тони порылся в кармане джинсов и выудил что-то скомканное, блёклое. Развернул — Стив сощурился, пытаясь разобрать, что же это такое может быть, даже протянул руку. — Нет-нет-нет, мне жаль, но ты это в руках не удержишь. Это же не бумага, а призрак бумаги, её, ну, скажем так, матрица.

— Как ты, — прошептал Стив и понял, что рискует заплакать. В старости, как и в детстве, слёзы приходят так легко, совсем тебя не спрашивая. — Ты тоже… матрица?

— Очень активная и жизнеспособная, — отрезал Тони. — В буквальном смысле жизнеспособная, Стив. Боюсь, я здорово достал и тех парней, что вверху, и тех, что внизу... понимаешь, меня-то они тоже хотели обработать общим порядком. Но не тут-то было.

— Я боюсь даже думать о том, что ты сейчас имеешь в виду, — пробормотал Стив, пытаясь рассмотреть неровные строчки. Что-то в документе было знакомым, и он даже угадал силуэты стран — точно, Европа, карта послевоенной Германии с резкой чертой, обозначавшей Берлинскую стену, — и тень памяти заныла в усталом мозгу, как давно зажившая рана. — Что это, Тони?

— Твоё письмо. Мне. Неужели напрочь не помнишь?

Стив свёл брови и попытался выудить из неверной мешанины обрывочных воспоминаний единственно нужное. Шестьдесят первый, год множества трудных решений, год, когда их с Пегги брак окончательно развалился… поганый был год, их отряд мотался по всему миру, пытаясь унять взбесившихся политиков и предотвратить новую войну, и однажды, когда сделалось ясно, что мир снова разделился на две враждебные империи, ощетинившиеся оружием…

— Я был пьян, — после долгих усилий вспомнил Стив. — Было очень трудно напиться, но всё-таки я сумел… ненадолго. Мы поругались с Пег сильнее обычного, потом оказалось, что насовсем, и я хотел… забыть. Не думать. Не вспоминать.

— Точно, — кивнул Тони и повернул карту так, чтобы Стив мог ясно видеть прыгающие, скачущие строчки. В углу, поверх моря, была грубо нарисована маска Железного Человека, треснувшая пополам, и Стив вспомнил, как рисовал её — не думая, не помня ни о чём, кроме горечи давней потери. Вернуться назад во времени было правильным решением, он ни разу не пожалел, даже когда оказалось, что они с Пегги совсем по-разному представляют себе семейную жизнь, — но в тот момент он жалел неимоверно, и ругал себя за глупость, и… и делал новую, бессмысленную… боже, вот оно, точно!

— Я написал тебе письмо, — выдохнул Стив, вспоминая всё разом: пустой офис Щ.И.Т.а, батарею бутылок под столом, резкий вкус крепчайшего алкоголя во рту и головокружение — могучий метаболизм в конце концов уступил решительному желанию напиться, — и как карандаш скользил, царапая бумагу, и слова вырывались сами собой, страшные и глупые слова, уже ничего не способные изменить. — Ты ещё не родился, ты уже… погиб, и я так злился на то, что ничего не поправить!

— Понимаю, — буркнул Тони. Невозможно для призрака, но он казался смущённым. — Я был там.

— Что?!

— Был там, — повторил Старк. — Я вроде как… приглядывал за тобой. На постоянной основе.

— Но… как?

— Да очень просто, — Тони пожал плечами. — Когда ты уже не в дурацком смертном теле, никаких частиц Пима для того, чтобы ходить по времени и пространству, не нужно. Не делай такие глаза, Кэп, в особо интимные моменты я отворачивался и в душе за тобой не подглядывал, хотя искушение было огромное.

— И когда я чувствовал, что ты где-то рядом… — тихо произнёс Стив, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза, — ты вправду был.

— Ну… — Тони замялся. — Откровенно говоря, да. На ангела-хранителя я никак не тяну, но пару раз… стой, ты чувствовал?

— Конечно, — Стив пожал плечами. — Это как щекотка где-то за спиной, или как будто меня кто-то звал. Пару раз это спасло мне жизнь.

Невероятно, но Тони казался по-настоящему смущённым.

— Ты лез в такие передряги, — пробормотал он. — Как нарочно. Я не мог остаться в стороне. Звучит довольно жутко, как будто я любитель подсматривать в замочную скважину, но…

— Глупости, — Стив покачал головой. — В тот вечер ты тоже был рядом, просто я не понимал, и столько глупостей наговорил — вспомнить страшно. Кажется, даже плакал. Это же была твоя годовщина, а я никому не мог объяснить, почему всё так плохо, даже Пегги. Попытался, но мы поссорились, и так и не помирились после, ну и…

— Стив, — тихо сказал Тони. — Ты же понимаешь, что я не жалею, правда?

В горле у Стива жгло, как и в глазах, и в сердце. Мучительно, болезненно. Когда ты старик, прошлое кажется выцветшим рисунком на расползающейся бумаге, знакомые лица становятся лицами чужаков, но свои ошибки ты помнишь до конца, ясно и выпукло.

— Да, — выдавил он. — Да. Но я — я жалею. Прости меня, Тони. Я должен был успеть. Всё должно было случиться иначе, да вот не срослось, и об этом я жалею.

— Потому я и здесь, — Тони бросил взгляд на карту, которую всё ещё держал в призрачной руке. — Понимаешь, я же не знал, что это — приступ тоски по будущему, пьяный бред, ссора с женой или что-то, ну…

— Настоящее, — твёрдо сказал Стив и вдруг догадался. — Это и был твой вопрос? Чего я хочу на самом деле? Что готов отдать? О чём мечтаю?

Тони просто кивнул.

— Там, — он указал куда-то в поток лунного света, — мне долго рассказывали, что если человек оставил незаконченное дело, ну или сам по себе достаточно упрямая сволочь, то может остаться. Не исчезать совсем, не бренчать на арфе… чёрт, я даже не знаю, есть ли там на самом деле арфы. Когда всё погасло, я упёрся и отказался уходить, ну и вот.

Стив тихо рассмеялся и вдруг почувствовал себя точно как в самом начале жизни, ещё до первого отказа от военного врача — взволнованным, полным надежды и опасений, готовым шагнуть вперёд, в неизвестность, навстречу опасностям, неожиданным встречам и поразительным открытиям. Старые кости ныли, как и прежде, сердце частило, а дышать было привычно-тяжело, но впервые за долгие-предолгие, взятые взаймы годы он чувствовал, что впереди у него есть то настоящее, правильное, ради чего только и стоит жить. Или умирать. По большому счёту, сейчас это было всё равно, лишь бы только с Тони.

— Мы с тобой оба такие, — пробормотал он. — Упрямые сволочи. Ты победил, умер и вернулся, я вернулся в прошлое, женился, не смог ничего предотвратить и состарился, но мы, кажется…

— Даже не сомневайся, Стив, — Старк блеснул глазами совсем как прежде — как будто не было ничего: ни их ужасной битвы, ни церемонии похорон, ни венка, пущенного по воде, ни его, Стива, отчаянной попытки убежать от неизмеримого горя, вернувшись в прошлое, ни ледяного осознания тщетности этих попыток — ничего. Только они двое, так ни разу и не сказавшие друг другу главного при жизни, так и не успевшие самого главного, но собственным упрямством и любовью завоевавшие право идти вместе хоть в смерти, если не в жизни. — Ничего не кажется. Помнишь — вместе?

Конечно, Стив помнил. Тогда он почти поцеловал Тони, в последний момент струсив, испугавшись потерять его дружбу и оскорбить. Они дрались вместе, победили вместе, но что-то с того дня сломалось, треснуло, и Стив не знал, как это вернуть — а теперь, как по волшебству, всё вернулось само — рассиялось весенним солнцем и стало набирать силу.

— Вот и тут так же, — подытожил Тони и придвинулся ближе. Стив ожидал электризующего напряжения, могильного холода, невольного страха, но близость Тони была как солнечное тепло, когда Стив, выздоравливая после очередной своей болезни, выбирался на крыльцо и сидел там, слабый, как котёнок, подставляя лицо лучам.

Глаз он закрывать не стал, и поцелуй, от которого остановилось сердце, встретил так же, как встречал любую битву в своей долгой-предолгой жизни: готовым.

…тело на постели было таким маленьким. Скомканным, сморщенным, как сухая слива или комок старой, уже ничего не значащей бумаги. Стив осмотрел себя и изумился — вся его сила, по крайней мере на первый взгляд, осталась при нём.

— Потому что ты всегда такой был на самом деле, — объяснил Тони, поняв его удивление. — Я тоже здорово изумился, когда пришёл в себя, а обе руки в порядке. Здесь неважно, сколько на тебе было морщин и отметин, всё смывает, как водой.

Стив бросил прощальный взгляд на тело, которое оставлял навсегда, коротко подумал о Сэме — как тот расстроится, — и тут же забыл, увлечённый почти ребяческим чувством новизны. Словно последний день школы позади, и перед тобой — длинное-длинное лето, солнечное и зелёное, полное удивительных дел и приключений; лето, которого у него никогда ещё не бывало.

— Тони, — шепнул он. Старк поднял на него вопросительный, чуточку тревожный взгляд, и Стив осторожно, боясь спугнуть, накрыл его плечи ладонями. Те не проскочили насквозь, а ощутили уверенное тепло. — Тони…

Старк вздохнул и придвинулся поближе.

— Если что, — сказал он авторитетно, — нечисть тоже умеет целоваться.


End file.
